


vows.

by sevendreamies



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies
Summary: it's the day.





	vows.

**Author's Note:**

> part two of the markhyuck's doctor's au series! it's actually can be read as a stand alone too, so you don't have to go part to read the first part to understand. it's all the same, both are doctors in here (hyuck is paed, and mark is cardiothoracic surgeon). there is snippet about how they met, i'm still elaborating the plot for it inside my head. the inspiration for this : i watched someone's instastory of her friend's wedding, i'm so emotional. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this :) and i hope i didn't get the order of the ceremony wrong. if i did, i'm sorry in advance!

“Are you ready?” 

 

Donghyuck looks at the reflection of himself in the mirror, standing there in silence for quite some time Taeyong is getting quite worried. But that feeling doesn’t last long because he’s seeing a smile making it’s way to his son’s face. Bright, and most importantly, confident. It brings him back to the day he was in his son’s position. Taeyong is finally at ease. 

 

“I think I am.”

 

\---

 

“Are you ready?” 

 

A piece of paper on top of the table, still white and blank. Mark is clutching at his head, eyes clossed and mouth moving like saying a mantra to force words coming out from his head. Johnny puts a comforting hand on top of his son’s shoulder, knowing full well how it feels like when it’s only one more hour to go. Five more minutes pass, and Mark is giving up. He stands up and turns around to face his dad. 

 

“I’m not going to write it. I think I’ll do it right on the spot” 

 

\---

 

It feels real, it feels so real right now standing there on top of the stairs that will lead him to the aisle. Donghyuck closes his eyes, focusing on steadying his breath because it starts to feel suffocating under this suit. He can hear Taeyong’s voice from somewhere around him, doing the final check for everything.  _ Have all the guest arrived? Have they seated at the right place? How’s the drink do they need to order more?  Is there any sign of incoming rain?  _

 

Yes all the guests have arrived and take their place on their designed seat. The sky is as clear as it can be, it feels like the Heavens above giving them a blessing. There is nothing going wrong, everything is going as it should be. It reduces Donghyuck’s nervousness for a little bit, today just feel  _ right _ . 

 

The buzzing noise around him calms down, and there is a familiar voice of someone coming from afar. Donghyuck opens his eyes to find Taeyong already right by his side. 

 

“It’s time, Donghyuck-ah,” offering a hand to Donghyuck. 

 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, “It’s time.” 

 

\---

 

Mark has a famous habit of scrunching up his nose that will give himself a weird expression everytime he thinks to hard or getting nervous. He starts to think about how he looks on the pictures later, so he tries to distract himself to watching the guests. He notices the faces of some of his friends, waving slightly to those who meet eyes with him. They mouth back,  _ good luck. _ Mark smiles gratefully at that, he’s in the state of any encouragement is highly appreciated.

 

Someone’s presence behind him makes him turn around, and he feels himself relaxing after seeing the familiar face. 

 

“Let’s start?”

 

Mark turns his head and meets eyes with Johnny, smiling at him as if reassuring him that  _ everything will be fine.  _ Mark takes a deep breath, “Yes, let’s start.”

 

The sun is about to set, it’s warm glow starts to paint the sky with shades of pink. The color of love, romance, and friendship. Everything that describes the _two of them_.

 

 

\---

 

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We’re here today, gathered together to celebrate the very special love between the brooms, which stands for bridegrooms,” 

 

The audience laughs, Mark does too. He sends a thankful smile to the man in front of him. 

 

“by joining them in the highest form of love between two people. A marriage.” 

 

 

\---

 

People told him about the stories of walking down the aisle. How nervewrecking it is, how we should watch out for their dress as we take our step, how sometimes meeting eyes with your guests will just make you feel even more nervous, how sometimes we just get scared and just want to turn around and leave everything behind. Donghyuck spent his nights opening wedding blogs and websites, just to read up experiences and freaking out everytime he came across a weird one. 

 

His friends scolded him for that.  _ Each one’s different, why would you freak out over someone else’s wedding when it is YOURS?  _

 

The thought kept him sane and he promised himself not to open those blogs again. It only stayed for usually as long as three hours, before he ended up reading those posts and the cycle started again. 

 

They are now by the entrance of the aisle, Donghyuck can feel the eyes of people on him. Taeyong gives him a slight nudge, signalling him to raise his head. He had his eyes downward to watch out for the steps before, probably just a cover up to avoid looking at the guests and freaking out (see? Donghyuck still gets affected by those bloggers). 

 

Donghyuck takes in a deep breath, and looks up. 

 

Out of everything he expected to feel, the feeling of being  _ loved _ is the first thing that comes to his mind. He could feel the love and pride emanating from Taeyong who is standing beside him, from all of the guests that are now  _ beaming _ at him. He casts his gaze around, and his eyes fall to the man by the other end of the aisle. 

 

Mark smiles. 

 

Donghyuck smiles back. 

 

It feels like the only assurance Donghyuck needs and all the bad thoughts he has inside his head get thrown away the moment their eyes locked. The song starts,  _ their song _ , and he starts walking. He takes his time, while still not taking his eyes off his husband-to-be. Taeyong’s arm keeps him steadied, and his fiancee’s gaze warms his soul. 

 

The song ends, and Donghyuck realizes that he is now by the end of the aisle with Mark only standing not more than one metre from him. Donghyuck always thinks that Mark is beautiful, but he didn’t know that man can be any  _ more  _ beautiful. His mind is at daze, he doesn’t process what Mark is saying and what Taeyong’s answer is. All he feels is his hand is finally on Mark’s, who is now leading him to stand across each other on the altar. 

 

\---

 

Mark has been to many weddings. His family is a big one and the type who really love celebrations. They are always make sure to have as much as the family members possible in every event and get them involved in something. Weddings are one of the most frequent events. One thing he’s always curious at is,  _ what is inside the groom’s mind when they see their fiancee walking down the aisle? _

 

He tried to search up the answers on the internet, and then asked his cousins (those who are married) whether those answers he found true or not. _I just stared, in awe. The most beautiful bride they’ve seen._ _That’s the person I want to spend the rest of life with_. “Is it true?” a nine year old Mark asked, which replied wisely by one of his cousin, “Everyone is different, Mark. You’ll know it once you’re in that position.” 

  
  


The moment Donghyuck steps into his view, the whole world around him blurs. The other is still not looking at him, but Mark already finds himself cannot look away. It’s the moment when Donghyuck finally looks up, and finally Mark figures out the answer of his question he’s been waiting the answer for the last sixteen years.

 

Those words he read are true. He’s clearly in awe, lost inside the deep dark-colored eyes that lock with his from afar. The whole universe really teams up for this day, the sun casts it’s warm afternoon rays right to Donghyuck. At that time, Mark sure Donghyuck  _ glows _ . He’s never seen anything quite like Donghyuck. He feels like he has won. Like that moment in his life where he beat the the final boss and saved the princess and got congratulations screen. It is that moment. 

 

The song plays, and Donghyuck starts to walk. Mark takes his time to appreciate the shy smiles Donghyuck has from time to time. Their eyes never leave each other for the whole moment, Mark silently thanks Taeyong for being there to guide and be an anchor for Donghyuck. 

 

It feels like forever until Donghyuck is not more than one metre from where he is standing, he bows his head down to Taeyong as a sign of respect. “To the grooms’s parents,” Taeil, their trusted wedding officiant, starts. Mark sees Jaehyun & his parents stand from his seat in the first row. “Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun, Seo Johnny and Chittapon Leechsiyapornkul the couple wish to ask their parent’s blessings.”

 

It’s a nerve-wrecking moment, and Mark holds his breath until all of the parents say unitedly, “We do.” Taeyong finally offers Donghyuck’s hand to Mark’s, which he accepts gratefully. He notices how Taeyong’s hand is shaking but the other still acts strongly. Mark sends his soon father-in-law a thankful smile, and finally leads Donghyuck to stand at the altar.

 

\---

 

“If someone told the 19 year old Lee Donghyuck, that someday in the future he’d get married to Mark Lee, he’d probably say that it’s impossible. Because you’re what people called the perfect Mark Lee. The one who is fully capable of anything. I didn’t know about you at that time, I believed them.” 

 

“But that view changed when I first met you for real. The place of our first meeting is probably a bit unusual, at the emergency room.” 

 

_ “Hello doctor Lee, I’m Mark Lee the on-call surgery resident for tonight. Can I help you today?”  _

 

_ “I heard from one of the nurses that my patient got admitted to the emergency room just recently. May I know where she is?”  _

 

_ “Ah, the little Seoa?”  _

 

_ “Yes, her name is Seoa. Park Seoa.”  _

 

_ “This way, I’ll show you where she is.” Mark leads as he rechecking the data of the patient on the clipboard, “By the way, do you have any pen? I need to write down something,” Donghyuck nods. “Can I borrow it?”  _

 

“By the first meeting, you already broke my pen.” Donghyuck continues, eliciting laughters from the guests and a small smile from Mark. “From that experience, I had hoped that you’re not that good at breaking hearts.” 

 

“Thankfully, you aren’t.”

 

\---

 

“I didn’t manage to write even a single thing.” Mark starts, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have something in mind. I have lots, but  I just don’t know how to write it down. So I decided to do this spontaneously.” 

 

“Lee Donghyuck. They say good things don’t come easy. Hence it took me three times and two wrongly bought pens to finally make you agree to have dinner together with me. You know what ”

 

_ Donghyuck was just done checking on Seoa so he went to the nurse station where Mark was sitting. “Hey,” Donghyuck called softly, which Mark looked up. “I’m done checking on Seoa. I think she can be discharged soon after she gets that liquid replacement done?”  _

 

_ Mark nodded, “Yes, she suffered from rehydration. She’ll be fine after this.”  _

 

_ “Thank you, for informing me. I think I’ll get going now.”  _

 

_ “Wait!” Mark stopped Donghyuck and showed him something, it was the pen he borrowed from Donghyuck. Now with the tip broken. “I-- it accidentally get thrown. I’ll-- I’ll change it for you!”  _

 

_ Donghyuck laughed before waving him off, “You don’t have to!”  _

 

_ “How much is it? I’ll buy the pen from you.”  _

 

_ “It’s really unncessarry, relax.” Donghyuck giggles, but Mark kept persistent. “Okay, okay then. I want to get a change, but you can only buy it and then give it to me. I won’t receive any money, I’ll just accept the pen.”  _

 

_ “But.. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to meet you though?”  _

 

_ “I’m at the paediatric ward most of the time, you can search for me there.”  _

 

_ “Okay then, I’ll buy it and meet you later at the paediatric ward.” Mark reached out for his pocket and handed Donghyuck his phone, “May I ask your number? Paediatric ward is huge I won’t know where you at and--”  _

 

_ “Here,” Donghyuck cut in and gave Mark his phone, “I’ll see you around.”  _

 

“You like to joke around a lot, and I’m more serious I ruin the fun sometimes. You like to talk, while I am more of a listener most of the times. You’re easy going, and I’m an overthinker at best.” Mark grins, “You like your coffee with milk and sugar, while I love my coffee black. You like your breakfast in bed, while I like to skip the breakfast entirely you scold me everytime I do that.”

 

“There was a time, I said that I hated you so much it almost made me resigned from the hospital. As time passes by, I end up always feeling lonely whenever I’m away from you for more than 10 minutes.”

 

“They say couples bond through the same interests. But I got to say that opposite attracts.” 

 

“We’re just too different. But that really what makes us match well.”

 

\---

 

“Today, I’m not marrying the fully capable Mark Lee, because everyone has their strenghts and their weakness. And I opt to embrace both because I love you as a whole, not only for what you’re good at but also for everything you are.” 

 

“I love you, Lee Donghyuck, unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, respect you and give you the best of myself. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion.” 

 

“I will laugh with you in times of joy, and be your anchor everytime the world tries to drag you down. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goal.”

 

“I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both.”

 

“Our love may not be the usual one, but I promise to cherish it with my whole life and I am willing, to work hard for this.”

 

“No matter what other people say about us, I promise you to stay by your side and facing the world together with you.”

 

\---

 

“The ring is a symbol, it has no beginning and has no end. It is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like the arms that embrace. It’s a circle; for love that is given comes back around again.” Taeil gives one of the ring to Donghyuck. It glitters under the sun. 

 

Donghyuck receives it with shaky hand, letting out a nervous chuckle when he notices it. Mark reaches out for his hand, squeezing it to calm him down before offering his left hand for Donghyuck to hold. “With this ring,” Donghyuck slips the ring onto Mark’s fourth finger, “I, Lee Donghyuck, take you Mark Lee to be my husband.” 

 

It’s Mark’s turn. He accepts it less shaky than Donghyuck, but his hearbeat is going overdrive. He takes Donghyuck’s left hand and holds it firmly. “With this ring,” Mark slips the ring onto Donghyuck’s fourth finger, “I, Mark Lee, take you, Lee Donghyuck to be my husband.” 

 

They stay like that, holding hands. Donghyuck can feel himself getting teary, but he holds himself back. Mark can’t hold the wide smile he has on his face.

 

“May your love be one based on freedom. For though our hands may touch, it’s our hearts that hold. Everything we truly love, becomes a part of us forever. So take your time with each other, let your love’s seed grow and mature with the seasons.” 

 

“Throughout the ceremony, the brooms have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them as husbands.” 

 

“You may now, kiss your husband.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
